Last Goodbyes
by Daddy's Little Rabbit
Summary: After receiving an odd message from his girlfriend one day, Jaegen wakes up to find himself in an unknown world. After wandering around, he ends up at the door of a devil, only having the guest inside to keep him alive.


**Last Goodbyes**

 **~Prologue~**

 _January 21st, 2016 – 1:18 am_

 _ **Rabbit:** My doctor actually wants to put me in the hospital again. Maybe another few days, I dunno. But, I'll see you when I get back, yeah?_

 _ **Jaegen:** Yeah. See you then. Love you._

 _ **Rabbit:** Love you, too, ehemann. Stay safe._

 _January 25th, 2016 – 4:49 am_

 _ **Rabbit:** I'm finally home. Jesus, my hand hurts xD_

 _ **Jaegen:** They put the iv in the same hand again?_

 _ **Rabbit:** Yeah. And it didn't help people kept coming in every two seconds to check up on me. Kept waking me up at night._

 _ **Jaegen:** Well, you're home now. You don't have to deal with them._

 _ **Rabbit:** Yep. Right now, it's just me and a random movie on._

 _ **Rabbit:** I don't even know why I'm watching this. It's not even that good._

 _ **Jaegen:** What's it called?_

 _ **Rabbit:** Uh… Death of a ghost hunter._

 _ **Jaegen:** I don't think I've ever watched it._

 _ **Rabbit:** Lucky you xD_

 _ **Jaegen:** Wanna watch a movie with me?_

 _ **Rabbit:** Sure. Anything's better than this._

 _February 1st, 2016 – 3:13 am_

 _ **Jaegen:** You here?_

 _ **Rabbit:** Sadly, yes_

 _ **Jaegen:** Why sadly?_

 _ **Rabbit:** Got a migraine that's been keeping me up, there's a stabbing pain in my arm and stomach, I keep seeing things, and this new guy keeps making noise._

 _ **Rabbit:** I'm really tired, man. I am not pleased._

 _ **Jaegen:** I'm sorry. Can't you tell your landlord or something? _

_**Rabbit:** The hell will she do? She did this with the last guy, and this time, I don't think I'm going to be so nice._

 _ **Jaegen:** What are you gonna do? Call the cops? Kill him and go to jail?_

 _ **Rabbit:** Go to jail for what? An accident? Liebe, I'm not going to ruin one of my good knives on him, or even get any fingerprints anywhere! What can the cops say to a person who took a fall down the stairs? "Oh, this teenager pushed him down!" When? When I was out with my friend? They couldn't find any links to me._

 _ **Jaegen:** That's not the way to go…_

 _ **Rabbit:** Better than buying cyanide pills._

 _ **Rabbit:** Forget it. I'm just gonna go read or something._

 _ **Jaegen:** What are you gonna read, hm?_

 _ **Rabbit:** Steven King book. Finders Keepers._

 _ **Jaegen:** You like Steven King?_

 _ **Rabbit:** Love his movies xD and his books aren't too bad. _

_February 10th, 2016 – 4:53 am_

 _ **Jaegen:** Wakey wakey_

 _ **Rabbit:** I am awake xD_

 _ **Jaegen:** Can't sleep? Or just woke up?_

 _ **Rabbit:** I have not slept for the past couple days xD I have no idea what's going on._

 _ **Jaegen:** Don't you have something to take?_

 _ **Rabbit:** I have my Ami, but it doesn't work too well. I could take more, but I'm not ready to OD just yet._

 _ **Jaegen:** Yeah, let's not do that. Hopefully you can sleep soon._

 _ **Rabbit:** Ah, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to. Anyways! Your birthday is soon! Excited?_

 _ **Jaegen:** Yeah. Finally turning 18. I can leave and finally come to America._

 _ **Rabbit:** Mhmm x3 You can finally meet the losers that live here._

 _ **Jaegen:** Yeah. And you._

 _ **Rabbit:** Yeah. I'm excited for that._

 _ **Jaegen:** Me too. You gonna meet me at the train station?_

 _ **Rabbit:** I can try my hardest to x3 just tell me when you'll be getting off and I'll take a ride down there. Might have to wait a few minutes tho_

 _ **Jaegen:** That's fine._

 _February 20st, 2016 – 5:00 am_

 _ **Rabbit:** Happy birthday, meine liebe. Hope it's amazing._

 _ **Jaegen:** Thanks, beautiful. I should be getting on a train in a few days. I'll see you then._

That was the last time Jaegen ever heard from the girl. He sent her another message when it was around 6 pm for him. The message only sent, never delivered or was read. And when he was packed, ready to leave his home, he finally got a reply from his lover.

 _ **Rabbit:**_ _01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110010 01110010 01111001 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001100 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010100 01100101 01100001 01110010 01110011 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110011 01110100 01100101 01100001 01100100 00101110_

He didn't know what it meant, or even why she sent him that. He also wondered how long it took her to write all that out. But, the nonetheless, he ignored it. Maybe she would contact him later, making more sense. But now, he was off and on his way to a new home, and new country.


End file.
